Ninjago Thanksgiving
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: So I notice no one has posted a Thanksgiving story about Ninjago. (That I've seen). In this the Ninja gather for a meal with the parents. (Some of story based off of some leeked information about episode 26!) (Don't want it to be revealed don't read it!) R


**Happy Thanksgiving!  
I won't be on that day so I am writing this now.  
**

**No Zira, just based on the normal series. Sorry to all my Zira fans...**

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 26 (I FOUND A LEEKEDGE FROM THE EPISODE)**

"How come there are no Thanksgiving say songs?" Jay asked as the next float wheeled by on the television set. Nya shrugged as she laid her head on his shoulder. The smell of food filled the whole place as Zane worked on the feast behind the door marked.

_NO COLE'S ALLOWED!__  
_

Kai, Lloyd and Cole sit on the floor staring at the set. "There is, just no one likes them." Kai said glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh Turkey day oh Turkey day." Cole and Lloyd busted into song to the tune of "_OH Christmas tree" _

Sensei Wu walked in and laughed. "I really don't think that's one."

"Hey Sensei, you comin' to watch the parade with us?" Jay asked. Sensei shook his head. "No I'm going to go see what Zane is up to in the kitchen." He said walking towards the kitchen. Laughed erupted from the group.

Zane's head popped out from the kitchen just as Sensei reached the door. "Lunch will be ready in an hour." His voice rang.

"Hey Zane, know any Thanksgiving day songs?" Kai asked.  
"There are none Kai." He said plainly pulling his head back into the kitchen.

"Told you so." Jay taunted. Lloyd threw a pillow at Jay's face. "Shut up!" He yelled as Nya pulled the pillow of him and hit him in the face with it.

"Be nice." She whispered laughing slightly.

Jay deciding to make a joke out of it. "Your hair smells good." He says acting like he lost his mind.

Nya jumped back in laughter and the slightest hint of disgust. "You are so weird." She yelled.

"You love me anyway." He said laughing.

"NO PDA!" Cole yelled at the two. Almost on cue the annual "Buy your sweetie a present" commercial came on. Lloyd glanced at Cole.

"I though Zane was the slightly psychic one." He said.

Sensei walked back to his room smiling. "My strange students." He chuckled to himself. Then a knock sounded from the door.

"Our company is here." Cole groaned. They had invited any parents still alive over for lunch. So Jay's parents, his dad, and Lloyd's parents.

"Who is it?" Jay asked Cole who was looking through the peephole.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker how nice to see you again." Sounded Cole's voice from down the hallway. Jay groaned again and stood to greet his parents.

"Mom, Dad, great to see you again." Jay said hugging his parents. "Oh Jay it's so great to see you." his mom said.

"Oh your watching the parade huh?" she asked. "Did you tell them about the time you and your cousins-"

"Oh someone is at the door." Jay interrupted and ran to the door. "Cole your Dad is here."

Cole looked down the hall. "Is he alone?" Earlier his father had joked about inviting the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths with him.

"Yes he's alone." Jay added. "Hello Mr. Brookstone."

"AHH Jay, how are you?" Cole's father asked.  
"Very good and you?" Jay replied.  
"Great thanks for asking."

"Hey Dad." Cole said walking towards his father. "Cole, I must say when you left the school I was surprised, But looking what you live around now. I am more proud than I was before."

Cole smiled and led his father to the television room. Cole took a seat next to Kai on the other couch. "Had he ever cooked for you guys?" Kai nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry." He laughed. "His mother never allowed him in the kitchen when she was alive. He always made a mess."

The ninja all laugh.

Kai glanced at his sister. They had no family coming due to their father and only living parent dying one year before Sensei showed up.

The last guests arrived with an abrupt knock at the door. Kai's eyes grew die when the knock sounded.

"The Garmadons are here." Even after everything grew peaceful Kai still has trust issues with him. Anyone could tell you he still despises him.

Lloyd answers the door and his parents are standing there. His father wrapped his arms around him. "Hello Lloyd." He said. "Hi Dad." Lloyd whispered hugging him back.

"Ugh Dad, your choking me." Garmadon backed up realising his son. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting use to being normal again I guess."

"Hello Lloyd." Misako said hugging her son lightly. "Hi mom."

"Okay are we expecting anyone else?" Kai asked trying to get away from the scene.

"Zane!" Cole yelled. Zane's head popped back out of the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Is your father coming?" Jay asked.

Zane shrugged "I never heard back from him."

A knock sounded. "That's a yes." Jay said.

Zane was in the dining room setting the table for twelve people. "Dr. Julien. Great to see you again." Kai had answered the door this time. "Zane's in there." He said pointing towards the dining room.

"Thank you Kai." He said.

Zane hugged his creator. "You never responded I didn't know if you were coming."  
"You think I would miss this? A time to meet everyone and give thanks for everything."

"Lunch is ready." Zane told everyone sitting in front of the television set. Sensei emerged from the back.

The first ever time that everyone was together. All the living parents of the ninja and all the ninja together at last.

"I would like to thank you all for attending today." Sensei Wu said.

"I would also like to say that this year we have much to be thankful for." He said nodding towards his now changed brother.

"And in the last year we have learned many things." He said glancing at Zane sitting next to Dr. Julien.

"We all have so much to be thankful for, but now let us feast on this great meal, and be thankful that Cole had nothing to do with it."

**Yes, Yes, Yes, cheesy ending. But it was good right? I would like to say.**

** Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
